The descriptive epidemiology of primary intracranial neoplasms (including tumors of the pituitary gland) has been studied with regard to incidence, survival, and the association of these neoplasms with primary malignancies of other sites. A paper describing incidence patterns by age, over time, and by histologic type is being prepared for publication. Data on primary intracranial neoplasms from the Third National Cancer Survey have been obtained from the National Cancer Institute and will be similarly analyzed. These data, however, include only those neoplasms specified as "malignant".